Historia de Crimen
by fanfic-fanatic1509
Summary: The Sunhill team are relocated to sunny climes to bring down an international gangster. First fanfic. Please read and review. At the moment this story is going to be Jo/OC Nate/OC and Smithy/Stevie
1. Chapter 1

Chapter One

Jack Meadows tapped the electronic white board and frowned at his officers as their eyes drifted over the photo of a man in his late thirties, thick black hair framed his chubby face, dark brown eyes and two day old stubble made the features of a fairly good looking man. His dark blue suit matched with a crisp white shirt made the man a smart looking business man. The Sunhill team couldn't be more wrong. "Marco Celani" he began before looking over his colleagues "Is wanted for four counts of murder, fraud and deception, armed robbery and rape. Intelligence says he has upped sticks and has moved back to Spain, Torremolinos to be exact, his home town" the man leant against the table next to the board and let out a sigh "I have been in talks with the local police and they are unsure what move to make next"

"Sir I don't follow, how does this involve us?" Nate Roberts asked glancing at the four other officers before to the man in front of them

"Well PC Roberts my intentions is to loan officers to the Spanish police, in fact you willing it is you five offices I want to loan"

"How long are we talking here Sir?" Ben Gayle asked running his hand over his smooth head

"Six weeks initially, could be longer, depends on how quickly we get it wrapped up"

Stevie Moss brushed her fingers through her soft blonde hair as she sat forward "So its undercover Sir?"

"Yes Stevie, you should be used to that" he laughed "A hotel, La Grande Marce, we believe is the source for most drugs and violence in the area"

"So its a free holiday?" the blonde quipped

"No Stevie" the older man scowled "This is a serious job, you have all been hand selected because of your abilities"

"Sorry Sir"

"Inspector Smith flew out last week to secure our positions and has set up two apartments for you all. You will be due to start work Tuesday morning, so I need a decision ASAP from you all"

"Well I am in Sir, I am not a stranger to undercover" Stevie spoke

"Excellent, anyone else?"

"Count me in" Mickey Webb spoke from where he sat at the far end of the room "So long as you are sure you can afford to lose me Sir?"

"I think we will survive, thanks, DC Webb. Jo?"

The sergeant frowned "Its a long time Sir. I don't know, I have been undercover before Sir but nothing to this extreme"

"Absolutely Jo, its a big ask of any officer" he flicked through some paper work "Your role upon arrival is the easiest Sergeant Masters" he passed a file to her "You will be a feed back to the UK"

"So I won't be required to work once out there?"

"Your role is to keep surveillance and feed any info to myself or Sergeant Stone here in the UK and act as a go between for us and the Spanish force, as well as top up your tan"

"Even so Sir"

"There is also the opportunity for you to fly home as and when required, you will also have your own apartment "

"OK count me in Sir"

PC Roberts, Gayle?". The man glanced over each other before nodding in turn with a synchronised yes. "Excellent, you fly out this evening" he smiled passing the officers files with the key to their new identity's "Jo, you will follow out on Friday" he packed the rest of the files away before heading to the door.

"Lifeguard, could be worse" Ben grinned to his friend opposite

"Barman" Nate replied with a nod

Mickey snatched the folder from the man's hands and frowned "I am a bloody luggage boy"

"Could be worse" Stevie giggled "I am head of entertainment" she looked towards Jo as she pulled the door open "Think you got the best deal Sergeant Masters"

"Can't complain" she grinned as she left.

Meanwhile

Leaning on the brick wall the man lifted his sunglasses and glanced out over the swimming pool. It was approaching 11am on a Sunday morning and the heat was already unbearable. Today was his first day of work and had so far gone well. He replaced the sunglasses before glancing after three young women who passed him. "Look but never touch"

"When they look like that it's hard not to look"

"Man after my own heart" Marco replied "how is your first day?"

"Good, the heat is a bit overwhelming "

"You English people come out here, you have no idea" he laughed "When do your friends arrive?"

"Tomorrow and I wouldn't call them friends, more of acquaintances"

"So long as they work and know when to keep their mouths shut" he headed down the steps and Smithy straightened himself up as the man approached a tall dark haired man the other side, they shook hands before Marco pointed inside and the men disappeared. Smithy took one final glance of the hotel before heading into the bar area.

The following morning

"Phrrroahhh" Stevie panted as she headed from the Malaga airport a few steps behind the three men "Don't mind me, I can manage" she panted. The men all glanced at the taxi drivers holding boards and frowned between themselves "Its not like I am a tiny woman and you are three big strong men who have half the amount of luggage as me" she watched as the men scanned for a name on a board "Do we have a taxi booked?"

"Meadows said we did but can't see any names" Nate spoke

"Do we know where we are going?" Mickey asked

"Nope" he replied

"Well this is a great bloody start, now what?" Ben asked

"I will phone Meadows" Nate answered

"You lot look right dodgy loitering around here" they all turned to the man behind them "Sunhill's most wanted eh?" they all exchanged pleasantries before Smithy grinned "Let's get going".


	2. Chapter 2

Thank you for reviews. 

Chapter Two

"Marco please" the man begged "Not like this, I am your cousin, your friend". He pulled the gun from the back of his jeans and glanced to where two of his henchmen held the man in his late forties in place. " Marco, I made a mistake, think of our Mamas, what they will say?" Tears rolled freely down the man's cheek. "My children need me, Marco, I beg of you". The man moved to him and held the gun out

"Adiós ameigo". BANG, the shot rang round the room.

Just across town

Smithy keyed a few numbers into the electronic pad on the huge block of apartments, the door made a buzzing sound and he allowed them inside. They walked along a bendy corridor before reaching a small lift, a note stuck on the front with some barely recognisable handwriting. "Lifts out" the man spoke before banging hard through the door next to them and heading into the stairwell. Taking two of Stevie's bags they began up the stairs. "It's only the fifth floor" he laughed as he led the way. The stairs were stone and had a smell that the officers couldn't quite put their finger on, maybe the smell of sweat and heat which couldn't be helped in places like this. "You two happy to share?" he asked glancing towards the men at the back "We are only next door".

Guessing the question was aimed at them Nate replied "Course" he faced Ben "Dibs on the room"

"How old are you?" Mickey asked as they paused outside a room. He turned to Stevie "Dibs on the best room "

"Outa luck mate" Smithy frowned "I already have it" he gestured into the room, passing the keys to Nate "Settle in, I'll be back for you in an hour. You two with me". Smithy led the way slightly further down the long corridor, he paused outside a blue front door and fiddled with some keys. Allowing them inside the two officers scanned the room. There was a huge sofa in the corner of the room, met by the marble floor, leading over to patio doors and a huge balcony. The kitchen was sectioned off with a breakfast bar and all the latest gadgets. An empty dish sat on the side, from Smithy's dinner, the officers guessed. Three further rooms left the living area, one from the right of the kitchen and two from the left. "That's yours over there mate" Smithy pointed out the room to right before he moved to the first door to the left, he pulled it open and Stevie followed, he placed the bags to the bed and smiled "Home sweet home"

"I am never going to want to leave". Sinking down onto the bed she glanced out of the window, the beach was just noticeable in the distance but she overlooked the beautiful town "Its amazing"

"Don't be to pleased, you ain't met Marco yet" he pointed to another door "Bathroom" he moved over opening it "We share it, so make sure you lock the door when you are in there and unlock it when you ain't" he headed into the bathroom and out the other side.

Mickey frowned "I was hoping to pull, ain't going to get much action in that" Pulling the bedroom door open and glancing into his home for the next six weeks. "What's yours like Ste?" he called

"Very similar" clearly she had startled him as he jumped slightly. "Although I have to share the bathroom"

"I bet supercop has the best room"

"Damn straight I do and you two best stay out of there" Smithy had a smirk tug at his lips "Problem?"

"Course not"

"Good. Get unpacked, we are going to meet Marco soon". Walking from the room Stevie followed, he went into the kitchen and grabbed some water from the fridge "How was your flight?" he passed her a drink

"Patronising" she took a large mouthful "Glad to be here though". Smithy nodded as he took his own swig

"I need to get ready" he pulled his vest from his body, his smooth body was tanned and muscular, he headed for the door.

"Smithy" he turned back to face the small woman "You are looking good". He allowed his head to nod once as he disappeared towards his bedroom. Stevie moved to the patio doors before heading out onto the balcony, the view was beyond beautiful, the town was historic and she could make out a huge water fountain nearby. The balcony door slid open and she turned to face the sandy haired man behind her "Its really beautiful here"

"Yeah, six weeks Stevie"

"This isn't a holiday Mickey"

"You have changed your tune"

"This man is dangerous, we have work to do"

"We all set" Smithy appeared in the door way. The three officers headed out in search of their friends.

Ben flumped on to the cream sofa, the apartment was small, clearly the met had a small budget. His room had a bed in the middle and a small wardrobe, he understood this wasn't a holiday but he was expecting a little glamour. He pulled his top off and tilted his head back and closed his eyes. He wanted to make a good impression, he had his eye on a Sergeant position in Barton Street nick and if he had any chance of getting it he had to show how capable he was. "I am knackered, I didn't get any sleep on the plane. I need a few hours not going to see this Marco bloke" Nate flumped down next to him "You alright mate?"

"Yeah, just can't believe we are here, its a job in a lifetime Nate"

"Mmmm" Ben stood up and headed towards the kitchen area

"What's up mate?"

"I have never done this before. I don't know if I can do this"

"You will be fine Ben, you are a good cop, just keep your head in the game".

With midday fast approaching the heat was burning down upon the officers. Once at the hotel the offices were amazed at the beauty of everything around them. They walked into reception where they were met by huge desk with many staff behind, busy with day to day tasks, stone flooring making a pathway towards steps leading up to an open bar area. The small shop the corner of the Hotel was met by small office with the door closed, Smithy led the way over, the four officers close behind him. Knocking on the door he turned to the people behind him and smiled I "hope you're ready for this". A call came to allow them into the room and Smithy opened the door. " Boss this is the people I've been telling you about" in turn he points the people out to the man sat in the chair behind a cluttered desk he looks up "Nate Ben Mickey and Stevie. All highly recommended boss". The man eyed them eagerly before reaching for a glass of water from his desk and taking a long sip, He rose to his feet and headed towards the people.

"Gracias Senor, but there was no mention of females?" he overlooked Stevie before turning his gaze to Smithy "Although beautiful woman she is"

"There was no specification it had to be a man"

"For this mistake it's fine we will find a job for your pretty lady"

"If there's a problem I can look for work elsewhere" Stevie spoke confidently

" Speak when spoken to" Marco shouted startling Stevie "There is no problem" he moved around and rested down at his desk " You shall all start work tonight".

" I have filled them in on what to do, I will get them started tonight and report back to you in the morning". Smithy moved to the door and pulled it open he followed the fellow offices outside "Go home get some rest meet back here later".


End file.
